


Wanna Bet?

by shockandlock



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Genital Piercing, Nipple Piercings, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: This wasn't the first time that Marco lost a bet to Izo, and he was certain that it wouldn't be the last.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Izou, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace (Implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for funsies and to cheer up a friend. I'm considering this as a sort of prequel to one of the stories I did for Kinktober, which I'll link!
> 
> [Tracing Shapes On Your Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240046)
> 
> Enjoy!

The last thing Marco was expecting during a rather mundane island stop was for Izo to pull him below deck. It wasn’t the first time he’d done it, but still, Marco couldn’t help but feel a little concerned.

“Is something wr–“ Before Marco could finish asking his question, Izo pulled his kimono aside just enough to expose his chest, answering him. “Holy shit,” Marco said. “You actually did it.”

In their younger days on the crew, their friendship had been one chalk-full of banter as they spurred each other into different dares. That was no different now, and their conversation from last week immediately came to mind.

_ “You won’t do it.” _

_ “Wanna bet?” _

As it turns out, Marco lost that bet just now, because Izo had barbell piercings straight through his nipples.

Izo smirked as he readjusted his clothing. “Told you so.”

This wasn’t the first time he had proved Marco wrong, and Marco was certain that it wouldn’t be the last. “Did it hurt?” he asked.

“Why?” Izo countered. “Scared for when you’ll get yours?”

Marco sighed. He was hoping that Izo forgot about that, but then again, Izo didn’t exactly forget about things very easily.  _ “If I get my nipples pierced, then you have to get a piercing in a place of my choosing.” _

“Well,” Izo continued, “I wouldn’t worry too much about what my experience was like. I have something different in mind for you.”

Why did Marco feel like he knew exactly where this conversation was heading?

“And I know a certain fire cracker that might be interested in piercings if you’re interested in that at all.”

Damn if Izo didn’t know all the best ways to get his attention. It was time for Marco to truly admit defeat. “Fine. So when are we doing this?”

(Dick piercings did hurt like a bitch, but Izo was right. Marco’s powers meant that it healed rather quickly.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment on the way out! Comments are especially appreciated! I want to write a proper sequel to the original story sometime too, so hopefully I can get around to that.
> 
> Please consider following me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock) or checking out my [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/) if you'd like to see fun little writing updates or support me!


End file.
